lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
List of lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender sportspeople
List of lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender sportspeople, and the year in which their sexuality was disclosed (or they gained prominence as a sportsman if they were already publicly LGBT). A * Amaechi, John, basketball player (2007) * Annan, Alyson, field hockey Gold medalistHannan, Liz. "Divided in sport, united in love: two women and a baby boy". The Sunday Age, July 1, 2007. * Arndt, Judith, cyclist B * Bagger, Mianne, pro golfer (2005) * Barrows, Ben, pro Footbagger (2006) * Bean, Billy, baseball player (1999) * Berling, Thomas, footballer (2001) * Burke, Glenn, baseball outfielder (1993) * Byears, Latasha, basketball player (2003) C * Calderon, J.P., volleyball player and coach (2007) * Cranston, Toller, figure skater * Curry, John, figure skater (1976) D * Didrikson, Babe, athlete, golfer and baseballer * Drolet, Nancy, hockey player (2002) * Dumaresq, Michelle, mountain biker (2002) * Duplitzer, Imke, Olympic fencer F * Fashanu, Justin, soccer player (1988) * Fernandez, Gigi, tennis professional * Fisher, Joey, ice hockey G * Galindo, Rudy, figure skater (1996) * Gallagher, Ed, offensive lineman for the University of Pittsburgh (1985) * Giove, Missy, mountain biker (1994) * Goldstein, Andrew, lacrosse goalie (2003) * Guetschow, Joan, Olympic biathlete (1992, 1994) H * Hall, Matthew, figure skater (1992) * Hammerseng, Gro, Handball player (2002) * Hawkins, Kyle, Collegiate lacrosse coach (2006) * Hayes, Bruce, Olympic swimmer * Holst, Erika, ice hockey player (2006) * Hull Jacobs, Helen, Tennis champion J * Jeffrey, Patrick, Olympic diver (1996) * Jones, Rosie, Golfer * Jordan, Orlando, American professional wrestler. (2006) . K * Karlsson, Peter, ice hockey player * Kanyon, Chris, professional wrestler (2006) * Kenkhuis, Johan, Olympic swimmer (2004) * King, Billie Jean, tennis professional (1981) * Kloss, Ilana, Tennis player http://www.pittsburghlive.com/x/pittsburghtrib/s_445847.html * Kopay, David, NFL running back (1975) *Kai, Natasha, Olympic soccer player L * Leduc, Mark, Olympic boxer (1994) * Lindberg, Ylva, ice hockey player (2006) * Louganis, Greg, Olympic diver (1994) M * Martinez, Conchita, tennis professional * Mauresmo, Amélie, tennis professional (1999) * McCall, Rob figure skater (posthumous) * Metcalf, Holly, Olympic rower * Mitcham, Matthew, Olympic diver (2008) * Morgan, Chris, powerlifter N * Navratilova, Martina, tennis professional (1981) * Nepela, Ondrej, figure skater * Newton, Rob, Athlete O * O'Meara, Ryan, figure skater (ice dancing discipline) (2008).Gay.com Sports * Orser, Brian, figure skater (1998) * Owens, Nigel, Welsh International rugby union referee (2007). P * Paris, Bob, bodybuilder (1983) * Patterson, Pat, former professional wrestler * Pichler, David, Olympic diver (1996) * Pockar, Brian, figure skater (posthumous) * Pratt, Nicole, tennis professional (2007) R * Raymond, Lisa, tennis professional * Richards, Renee, tennis player (1976) * Robbins, Kelly, Golfer * Roberts, Ian, rugby league player (1995) * Rossner, Petra, Cyclist S * Sheehan, Patty, Golfer * Simmons, Roy, NFL offensive guard (1992) * Smith, Jerry, NFL tight end (1987) * Spencer-Devlin, Muffin, golf professional (1996) * Stubbs, Rennae, tennis professional * Swoopes, Sheryl, basketball player (2005) T * Tait, Blyth Olympic Equestrian * Tewksbury, Mark, Olympic swimmer * Thate, Carole, Field hockey Bronze medalist * Tilden, Bill, tennis professional (1920) * Tinling, Ted, Tennis professional * Tuaolo, Esera, NFL professional football player (2002) V * Van Gorp, Michele, basketball player (2004) * Veatch, Dan, Olympic swimmer * Vizaniari, Lisa-Marie, Olympic Athlete and Boxer W * Waddell, Tom, Olympic decathlete and creator of the Gay Games (1968) * Wauters, Ann, Basketball player * Webb, Karrie, Golfer * Whipple, Diane, Lacrosse player * Wicks, Sue, Basketball player (2000) * Wilson, David, Figure skater, choreographer * Wykes, Alissa, American footballer ---- References Lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender Category:Sportspeople